Jane's Series of Unfortunate Events
by Cattyfan
Summary: Jane never wanted to be Queen. She wasn't sure if she loved Henry either. On her death bed she contemplates the series of unfortunate events that all led her to becoming Queen and the person she had hurt along the way.


_**I am an Anne Boleyn fan but I don't believe Jane Seymour was villain that intentionally set out to destroy her either. This story is written Jane's POV. Whilst Anne might of considered herself as Henrys' equal during the height of his affection for her, I always believed that Jane even as Queen saw herself as Henrys' subject. So I have Jane refer to Henry as King rather than his name to show how she views their roles in the relationship.**_

* * *

Jane Seymour was lying on her death bed with her husband at her side. She could barely hear what he was saying; only it seemed to her that he was pleading with God for her life to be spared. Jane was no fool, had she birthed a girl or a still born he would not be here with her. He would most likely be with his latest mistress or looking for his next Queen.

She remembered her predecessor Anne Boleyn. When they were both ladies in waiting to Henrys' first Queen, Jane had often been envious of Anne and not because she had the attention of the king. It was because of how vibrant she was and how intelligent she was. Anne told stories of her experiences in France and what she saw. Jane had never left England, her father only bothered to give his sons a decent education. Women were only allowed to learn women's things like sewing. Anne could read and write in various languages, Jane could barely write English.

It used to annoy Jane the way her brother Thomas would squander his education and then wonder why their elder brother Edward was progressing further than him in court. Edward never took anything for granted where ambition was concerned. With family however that was a different matter.

There was once a time where Edward cared for his family very deeply until father had an affair with Edwards' wife, after that family became chess pieces to him. Jane wasn't happy about it either, any opportunities she had of marrying was gone with that scandal until a surprise visit at Wolfhall.

Jane hadn't expected anything then at most she believed she become the Kings mistress. She had no idea that things with Anne had gone so badly so quickly. Before Jane had left court, Henry and Anne were inseparable not even the pope could tear them apart. Now three years into their marriage and the King was looking elsewhere.

When Jane saw Anne again she couldn't believe the change. She had expected hostility as there always was between a Queen and the Kings mistress. Even Katherine who was well known for her kindness had Anne doing menial tasks when she had caught the Kings attention. Anne eyes were no longer full of life and confidence; instead they seemed dead, broken and fearful. Could Anne have known of what awaited her if she had failed to carry the child she was carrying to term?

Jane was still haunted by the events that led to Anne miscarriage. When the King had his jousting accident Jane was certain it was because she had given him her favour. The King was a great sportsman and very rarely had serious accidents but some people thought he wasn't going to live through this accident. Jane had been so relieved that the King had survive and grateful that he hadn't blamed her for his accident. Not only did the King not blame her but he believed that the favour she had given him had saved his life. Jane was still trying process what the King had told her, when he kissed her. She still remembered Anne's agonising cry when she had walked in on them at that moment.

Anne was so broken, so mad with jealousy; couldn't the King see how much pain the Queen was in? Jane had arrived to the Queens' Chambers to hopefully try to apologise to Anne but then she saw doctors rush out the room. Jane had heard the King blame Anne for her failure and loss of the child. Anne wasn't going to go down without a fight she had told him that kiss that Jane had shared with King had caused Anne great distress which lead to her losing the child.

Jane had tried to stay out of Anne's way after that nothing Jane could have said would make Anne forgive her. The King had continued to send her gifts and offered her family better rooms at court. Everyone was speculating that Jane was going to made Queen. Jane didn't know how to deal with such rumours, she wasn't even sure she even loved the King in that way.

Jane had stared at the locket the King had given her trying to conjure up some feelings for him but she couldn't. Both Katherine and Anne had been great women. One had died from a broken heart and the other had been driven mad by the Kings infidelity. But could Jane refuse the Kings proposal? Jane wasn't getting any younger and Anne had tried to refuse the Kings advances before. The King had wanted Anne and he had always gotten what he had wanted except a son. What would happen to Jane if she couldn't provide him one?

Jane was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Anne make her way towards her with eyes full of fury. Jane looked her in the eyes willing her to understand the position she was in but Anne was having none of it she ripped the locket from Jane's neck and threw it across the room.

Jane had been sent away after that. She assumed at the time it was to avoid any further confrontations with Anne. Jane had still received gifts of fine jewels and clothing not knowing at the time that Anne Boleyn was being tried for adultery. Edward had kept the news from her; whilst other ladies were being questioned, she was trying on new dresses. No one asked her if she had seen any adulterous behaviour from Anne. Jane knew Anne didn't have it in her to betray the King; he was the centre of her world.

When the King had arrived with his proposal of marriage, Jane didn't dare ask what became of Anne. Jane only had found out when she had returned to court where she had felt physically sick. Her father and brothers were ecstatic that she was being made Queen. Didn't they know the danger they were putting her in? And what about Anne's child did no one care for her?

After Jane had been married she had tried to have the King reconciled with both his daughters. Not with Elizabeth initially as the Kings anger was still fresh, though she did send some money for the girls' upkeep even if the King wasn't willing to pay himself. She had remembered when she had tried to speak of the Lady Mary to the King only to be threatened to suffer the same fate as Anne.

It only became clear as time went on that Jane only had one duty to fulfil and that was to provide the King with a son. It was like she wasn't even alive at that point; she attended banquets, sat beside the King at court but she wasn't allowed to speak her mind. She was not even allowed to attend her own fathers' funeral when he had died; she had to go on progress with the King.

The King had ignored her for most part having already lost interest in her and moved on to his new mistress. When one of her ladies had told Jane the news she had felt nothing. She probably would have felt afraid that her position was in jeopardy except by that point she had finally had gotten pregnant. When the King had heard the news he became more affectionate and loving but Jane was not fooled. Should the child be born a girl he would turn on her like the others before her.

When Edward was born Jane was relieved; she had done what her predecessors could not do. Her position was safe. Even if she had lost the Kings love (not that it had mattered to her) she had the love of her son. That was the kind of love that would surpass any love from the King but her joy was short lived.

Childbed fever had set in and she would die. She did not worry for herself for she would finally have the freedom she never had in life but she did worry for her children Edward, Elizabeth and Mary. She wondered who would care for them now that she was gone, she was certain their father never would. Jane prayed that God would watch over them and protect them. She also prayed to be forgiven by Anne and the men who had unjustly died so that she could become Queen. Jane hoped that her predecessor would understand that she didn't want to take her place but she couldn't regret having her son Edward. Jane was sad that she could not watch Edward grow up by his side instead she had to settle for watching him from Heaven. She took her final breath and then she was free.


End file.
